Oyasumi
by lara-surreality
Summary: My first attempt at GW fanfiction more or less written just to see if I could. 1x2


**Oyasumi**

by Lara  
July 2000

**Do not archive, translate or otherwise use this fic without permission.** You are welcome to link to this page.

This is a work of amateur fiction and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Asahi TV, and Bandai Visuals. No profit is being made.

* * *

Frowning deeply, Duo stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed in front of his chest as he tried to keep his teeth from clattering too loudly.

"It′s freezing!" he complained to the cold air in general and the gloomy figure standing at the closet in particular. "We could raise penguins in here without any problems!"

Heero turned to glare icily at him, which made Duo feel as if the room temperature had just dropped a few additional degrees. "You are the one who left the window wide open, so don′t whine."

"I am not whining!" Duo huffed, hugging himself tightly to keep his body warmth close. "So what if I forgot to shut the bloody window? It′s not my fault that it′s winter out there!" His tone changed suddenly into something that very nearly resembled purring. "Help me get warm?"

Heero snorted, then returned his attention to the closet they shared, pulling out a plain blue cotton pajama and draping it over the backrest of his chair before taking out a similar, though black one and tossing it at Duo.

"Thanks pal." Duo caught it and shivered theatrically, then moved to turn the heating up to the highest stage, which, to his dismay, wasn′t nearly enough to get their room temperature back to a comfortable level anytime soon. "I′d have thought Quatre likes to be warm, with that desert origin of his."

Again Heero made some noncommittal noise, stripped and changed into his pajama, seemingly unconscious of the looks Duo gave him. The braided boy sighed quietly as the cotton pants slid into place; it was not that he never got to see his lover naked, just that the view of Heero′s firm bottom was something Duo really appreciated.

After quickly copying Heero′s actions, Duo let himself fall back onto his bed and pulled up the covers.

"Hey, Heero."

No reaction.

Duo tried again, louder this time. "Heero!"

"Hn?"

"I′m cold." He gave Heero his best ′poor, freezing, suffering orphan′ expression, knowing that it rarely worked with his lover, but nevertheless hoping that it would turn out nicely at least this time.

Heero shrugged. "I told you not to complain."

"But I′m getting frost bite! Surely you don′t want me to freeze my ass off, ne?"

Shaking his head ever so slightly, Heero neatly folded his shorts and tank top and stacked them into the closet, then picked up the small heap next to the bed that were Duo′s clothes and did the same. Glancing around, he quickly shoved a chair into place, then cast some printouts into the wastepaper basket.

Duo just watched this nightly ritual of his lover, content that tonight he at least wasn′t told to get up again to tidy up some of his mess after he had just gotten comfortable. He sighed. Not that he was comfortable at the moment; the air was chilly, the sheets were cool, and the place at his side was horribly vacant still. Strange how easily one got used to something like comfort.

"Just leave it be, the room is looking fine," Duo said, trying to coax Heero away from his tidying up. "Surely you don′t want the servants to feel useless, ne? So come to bed, I′m feeling lonely here."

Apparently complying, Heero switched off the light, drew the curtains and finally slid beneath the covers next to Duo. Though Quatre had given them a room with two beds, one had never been slept in and currently served as a place for Duo to spread out his things - the only place Heero usually left in peace during his cleaning sprees.

Heero shifted until he was comfortably lying on his side, facing Duo, who took this as a signal to nestle closer. He liked to cuddle, since he had never really had the chance to do it before, and seized every opportunity to snuggle. Feeling an arm snake lightly around his waist, Duo edged closer to Heero′s warm, wiry body, smiling happily as his lover drew him nearer.

"Ne, Heero..."

The hold around his waist tightened, then loosened up a little again. Duo interpreted this as encouraging him to continue.

"I know you won′t like to hear this, but I can′t help it..."

Heero sighed.

"It′s just that I′m still freezing."

Another sigh, then Heero′s other arm came around Duo′s shoulders, embracing him tightly. One hand rubbed his upper arm, the other chafed warmth into his lower back, working its way downwards slowly, traveling across his bottom and thighs as far as Heero could reach without having to move too much. Duo curled helpfully so that Heero nearly got as far as his knees.

"Better?"

"Definitely better! I wouldn′t know what to do without you, I′d probably just turn into an icicle," Duo grinned, then raised his head to place a quick kiss on the tip of Heero′s nose before resting his head against the shoulder that served as a quite comfortable pillow. He could feel exhaustion tugging at his tired conscience.

"Oyasumi, koibito," he murmured sleepily, proud that he′d remembered the Japanese words for once. Stifling a yawn, Duo burrowed his face against Heero′s chest. "And pleasant dreams."

The last thing he was aware of, before he drifted off into sleep, were lips brushed across his forehead lightly. "Sleep well."


End file.
